


[Podfic] Heritage

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Battle, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, Luke and Leia reconnect.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Heritage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729826) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



> Coverart by reena_jenkins

  


**Length:** 00:10:35

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Heritage.mp3) (7.1 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Heritage.m4b) (5.2 MB)

  



End file.
